1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for track fusion and association for radar target tracking, and particularly, to a method for producing at least information for track fusion and association for radar target tracking capable of associating and fusing tracks by using only a portion of information of an error covariance occupying a considerable amount of data under the environment in which traffic is limited.
Further, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a method for producing at least information for track fusion and association for radar target tracking capable of associating and fusing tracks by using only a portion of information of an error covariance occupying a considerable amount of data under the environment in which traffic is limited.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to carry out a method for track fusion and association, a state variable of tracks and all data of an error covariance need to be transmitted to a fusion center which carries out fusion.
In this case, however, since a data amount to be transmitted is large, the method for track fusion and association is not suitable to be used under the environment in which data traffic is limited.
Therefore, to solve the problem, a method for producing and transmitting at least information of an error covariance occupying the largest amount of data among the data used in the method for track fusion and association for radar target tracking requires an algorithm for showing estimation performance similar to the track association and fusion performance in accordance with the related art.